Klonoa: The Fallen Star
by Sakura1067
Summary: When three creatures come to the Country of Oto, strange things begin to happen, good things & bad - Ally & her friend loses their job, a friend buys an empty store, two creatures come & a villain escapes from jail, OHNOES! characters from other manga
1. Chapter 1

**I Do not own any characters from OHSHC, TRC, Kingdom Hearts or Klonoa Heroes**

**The OC's belong to me...along with a few other areas/towns in this story...**

* * *

Klonoa: The Fallen Star~

Prologue~

I skated down the sidewalk listening to a Vocaloid song called "Cendrillon" sung by Kasane Teto & Kasane Ted, my two favorite vocaloid singers on my Ipod. I was going to the store in my school uniform., my school uniforms are, of course, a sleeved shirt and a long shirt that goes to my knees...but we don't have to wear the uniforms. Since school hours are done for today, and since today was a half-day (Tomorrow is the weekend) I had to go to work - to pick up groceries.

I still had my small white backpack on my back, I forgot about it...stupid excuses I make up. I held a checklist in one hand and nothing in the other, I finally arrived to the store as I skated in and grabbed a pick up box along the way. Hmm, What was my job? glad you asked, its stupid...but I had nowhere else to go - My boss calls me by, quote by quote, '_The Food Helper_' curse my innocents when I gotten this stupid job, What I'm suppose to do is get extra food in case if the chefs run out out of certain 'items' for the food they make.

"I'm very talented at cooking, almost anything I run into." says my teacher in the cook room before school ended, indeed I was, when I gotten the job there was no room for a female cook, but there was plenty of room for me to get the items on the list. The look in my eyes made the boss shiver, I'm not the type of girl that goes, '_Okay, I'll take that job instead_' no, I'm different than other girls and I like it.

You see, although I may look young, somewhere around 14 or 15, I'm actually 17 years old at heart. I am a girl who is part Kitsune part wolf, I have the ears of a fox, the two-tails of a fox and the senses of a wolf, you can tell that my wolf senses are active because of the look in my eyes. But unlike other girls, I'm the quiet type, too innocent for my own good to be correct...I love to make friends, and usually make a lot of friends within a week. Also, I have the ability to Fly - with my two-tails...

Its true! I can stay up in the air for three hours straight, no one can catch me when I'm in the air...except for when they use the fireman's huge ladder. But I can do more than that; I can run about 43 miles in a really fast pace without stopping or getting tired, I can jump 10 feet or higher (I've been working on my high jumps for a while so I might reach up to Tomoyo's rooftop someday) in the air, though, it does cause me problems when my clothes get caught in peculiar areas around a specific house, or anywhere (in other words, my clothes can get pinned to a big hook or a slightly sharp metal object on electric posts or sometimes around houses, usually this happens when I'm in the downtown areas of Oto...).

But no worries, at least when things get complicated for me I can still get out of that problem with my tails...unless if my tails are tied up or for some reason I can't fly because of the space. you see, when there are too many things in the way when I fly I have to stop my tails and fall downward until I get enough space, which is bad for me because I don't always get the timing right.

But enough about me(more info later), let's get back to the point of this prologue...

I stopped in front of the fresh stored food as I glanced down at the list and back at the fresh food that I needed; four carrots, five tomatoes, potatoes, unions (Bleh!!), Swiss cheese and pasta...the last thing on the list was the butter, I skated down the large isle and found the spot where the butter was placed. When I grabbed it and placed it in my small crate I bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry, clumsy me..." I nervously stated to the person as I bowed to him without looking up at him, he chuckled and said to me, "Hi Tails." I recognized the voice and looked up to see my good friend Syaoran, I sighed as my face was slightly flushed. "hi Syao," I replied to him as the feeling faded within a minute, he smiled to me as I smiled back.

Syaoran was a regular 15 year old who loves history, his father is an archaeologist and is our world history teacher in our school. He's too serious yet too honest when things get tough or emotional, but either way, we still love him for who he is. He also has a twin named Syaoron, even though they both look the same there different.

"And what are you doing here, _ooh_master chef who took my spot in glory?" I sarcastically asked him as he sighed and took my butter, "just this and a few other things." he told me as he glanced at the small carrier I had filled with fresh food in clear bags, "Wow, you got here before I did," Syaoran spoke as I pulled a face, "I ran out of butter, but thanks to you I can only pay this." he walked away leaving a stunned kitsune wolf girl behind, I quickly followed him shortly after.

we both headed to the cash register as I was first to pay, I placed the clear bags on the marble counter as the lady got to work. "Did I take too long?" I asked him, he shook his head to me, "Nope, I just came here to get this." He tells me as the lady was finished and said to me, "that's going to be $19.80 cents please".

I took out my wallet that had two pins on the front; one pin said "Chick with brains" while the other had a symbol of a Leo, I opened my wallet and pulled out a twenty dollar bill and gave it to the lady. She gave back the change and the recite as I thanked her and we left the store. I waited for Syaoran to come out as my fox ear twitched, I looked down at my skates seeing two-twin cats rubbing there faces on my skates. There fur color was black, there paws and there chests were fluffy white, one had blue eyes while the other had purple eyes.

"Aww, how cute..."I said to the cats as my voice changed to a sarcasm tone right after, "A couple of rodents looking for there new owner when they know there suppose to be in my house." The blue-eyed cat glared at me and quickly stood up like a human, "Who are you calling a rodent?! I'm a cat!!" it shouted out to me, the purple eyed cat smiled and waved at me, "And I'm her twin!".

I sighed as Syaoran finally came out of the store and saw the two-twin cats, he chuckled and stated, "I'm guessing they left your house?" I nodded as they climbed up my leg and into my backpack that had nothing inside, "well, we better get back to work..."I said to him as he agreed and followed me back to the store, "Oh and the boss wanted to see us when we get back." Syaoran brought up, I groaned in response.

"What's wrong?" he asked, "nothing its just...I really don't like this job...can't we just go to another job out there?" I asked him as he shook his head. "All the other jobs out there are full, no one is hiring anyone today." He replied as I sighed, the twin cats laughed at me. I looked over my shoulder giving them my wolf-like glare, they cringed and hid in my backpack once again.

By the time we got there, the boss was waiting for us outside, "Alyssa, Syaoran, I need to talk to you both." He tells us, my fox ears lowered as I gulped down my spit. He sighed at first before telling us the problem, "The company told me to get rid of two of my best workers...which is you two." he said to us, Syaoran didn't hesitate like I did, "I'm really sorry to do this, I hope you two can find another job soon." he finishes his conversation as he lowered his head in disbelief and headed inside.

I lowered my head as Syaoran only sighed, "Great...we're fired, now what?" I asked him as he didn't say a word to me, the twin cats never spoke as we then headed to Tomoyo's house. It took us thirty minutes to get there since we were lost in our thoughts, we walked up to her large gate and opened it, when we got to the door I knocked.

"Coming!" someones familiar voice muffled on the other side as the door opened five seconds later revealing Sakura, "Syaoran-kun, Ally-chan...Why are you guys here?" she asked us in a worried tone along with a worried look, I headed inside and took off my skates as Syaoran explained everything. Just when I placed my roller skates away from the door..."Eh, You both lost your jobs?!" she shouted out before covering her mouth from shock, syaoran and I looked away in embarrassment.

"Eh? someone lost there job?" Tomoyo asked out loud while in the kitchen cooking lunch for us all, the others were also here waiting for their food. I felt Fai's presence as he walked to where Syaoran and I was, he appeared in the front living room and had a worried look on his face. "You both lost your jobs? How?" he asked us as I walked up to him and stopped at least a foot away from him.

"the boss said that the company he worked for called him and wanted to fire two people...which meant us..." I answered as I lowered my head, '_Why me?_' Spoke my mind as Fai embraced me, "Don't worry, I'm sure you two will find another job out there." He said to us as syaoran only agreed, I sighed in despair.

"Hmm..." Tomoyo muttered as we headed into the kitchen seeing Eriol cooking beside her, he saw the look on my face and handed me a glass of water. "Thank you Eriol," I said to him, he only nodded his head before turning back to the food. "What are you thinking about Tomoyo?" Tamaki asked her as her body jumped slightly in front of us. "I was just thinking, maybe we could help." Tomoyo stated to us as I took a sip of my drink as I glanced at her.

"Besides, we all need to find a job as well." She told us as Ryuo groaned in response. "Why can't we just enjoy life like we all did back in those days? besides, the only people that _needs_a job is Kurogane, Tamaki, Fai and Tails." he explained as I pulled a face; but he was right, I need another job instead of that old one Syaoran and I had.

Kurogane huffed and looked away, keeping the same look on his face. Kurogane was around 19 even though he looked like a 20 year old to other people, Tamaki and Fai are both 18 while I am 17, the only one in the group while the others were 16 to 14 years old.

"I have an idea, why don't we buy an empty store or house and turn it into a cafe', we can worry about the furniture later." Tomoyo explained as we all agreed, Hikari and Kaoru faced each other and grinned. "Alright, but first I have to call my mother, she guts in a hissy fit when I pay off a lot of money." Tomoyo stated as he took out her purple cell phone and called her rich mother while leaving the kitchen area to her room.

Tomoyo is the most richest person I've ever known, her mother works at a really big company called "The Piffle Princess Company" Tomoyo's mother is the president of that company. Whenever something new comes out of that company, Tomoyo shows it to us first before it goes in smaller stores. Tomoyo's favorite hobbies are recording clips with her camcorder, take pictures with her camera and helps us out when it comes to adventures and clothes for us girls.

"Tomoyo is so helpful today, did anything happen at school?" I asked the others who shook their heads in response, "Maybe its because she wants to help you Tails, besides, she doesn't like it when you're sad or something bad happens to you." Sakura stated as I nodded to her, knowing that was mostly the problem or the solution.

Unlike other girls who get away with their expressions or actions, my expressions stab everyone like a needle. No one doesn't want me to be sad or cry, they always want me to be happy and calm like always.

Tomoyo ran back onto the kitchen telling us, "My mother said that I can buy another store for all of us to work in!" we were all happy except for Ryuo until kurogane asked her, "Under how much?". She smiled and replied to us, "Under four thousand." I was speechless, under that much?! We'll probably get a small shop that was once used for a pet shop.

"Well, let's go!" Tomoyo cheered out as we all headed out to the black limo, we all got in the back as two female guards sat in the front and drove off into downtown.

**.:.~*• •*~.:. .:.~*• •*~.:. .:.~*• •*~.:.**

"Its just around this corner," Syaoran stated as we turned the corner seeing a white two-story house, the front yard was huge; there was a small sterling silver fountain on the right side of the yard. A flat rocky pathway was lead to the front door, there was two large Sakura trees in the front and the back of the house. I looked up at the house seeing a large rectangular balcony, I ran up to the small black metal gate and pushed the small black holder that kept the gates locked upward and pushed the gates open and ran toward the house.

"Look at Ally, she's so excited about this huh?" Kamui asked as everyone nodded as they watched me open the front door and headed inside, I looked all around seeing everything; There was a large empty spot on the left side of the house, I walked over to that side and saw the kitchen door. I ran inside seeing a lot of space for us all.

There was a large rectangular Island in the middle of the kitchen, on the left side there was an empty area on the left side, a sterling silver sink and a dishwasher below the empty spot. On the right side; there was a huge empty spot that stretched out all the way down, there were cabinet'sabove the wide empty space. There was enough space for a two-sided refrigerator, I walked straight down seeing another door that lead to the living room.

I walked through the door and into the empty living room; There was enough space for at least three couches, a long table to hold a fifty-inch TV and another table for our stuff, I smiled as I didn't notice that the others also came inside the empty house. I looked up at the wall seeing nothing but the dry white paint, '_We can hang up a few pictures here!_' Spoke my mind as I saw another door on the north side of the room in the corner of my eye.

I walked trough seeing a huge hallway that had ten large rooms on this floor, I saw the stairway that lead up to the second floor. I headed up stairs seeing six rooms up here. I remembered that one of these rooms had that rectangular balcony, I looked in all five rooms and no luck. I looked at the middle door and looked inside; it was a very large room, it had a large closet on the far right side. A large bed was up against the north wall in the corner, there was no sheets on it...just the mattress.

I looked straight ahead seeing a siding door, could this be the room? I walked up to the sliding door and pushed it open seeing the balcony, the second I stepped onto the balcony, I ran toward the railed edge and yelled out to the others, "I call this room!!". I quickly took out a blank paper and wrote 'Ally's room' on it, I ran toward the door and taped the paper on the door. The second I'd done that, Ryuo comes up the stairs.

"Hey! I wanted the room with the balcony!!" He retorted to me like a little kid, I laughed and said to him, "I got here first! So finder's Keepers!" He shook his tightened fist and took the room that was two doors away from mine. We both headed down stairs and headed to the back, the second we got there we stopped and stared at the large pool. we stood on a wooden porch that would stand up against the rain, there was a large swing hanging on a strong branch of the Sakura Tree away from the swing.

"Oh." I began, "My." Ryuo stated after me, "God!" we both finished as we both freaked out and bounced off the walls, the others came to the back from picking a good room and also freaked out, my tails swayed back and forth in excitement. "This is purfect!" Tomoyo stated as she called up a few guards and told them to take us to get some furniture, I couldn't believe this was happening.

**.:.~*• •*~.:. .:.~*• •*~.:. .:.~*• •*~.:.**

It took us at least four hours to get everything in, everything from the kitchen - to our rooms and we only spent below four thousand dollars. We were all tired as we all stood out on my balcony, Tomoyo brought out snacks for us as we watched the starry sky above us while listening to my Playlist on my hooked up system that was in my room, almost every room had a hooked up system that plays the radio or your playlist.

"Thank you Tomoyo for thinking about this!" Sakura cheered as tomoyo smiled, "It was nothing, if anyone losses their job, then that's where we come in." She replied back as we all sat back on our beach chairs and relaxed in our night clothes. the girls wore long night dresses while the boys wore a tank top with shorts, as for myself, I worn a blue short sleeved shirt with shorts.

"I wonder what's going to happen at school on Monday?" Sakura asked us while gazing up at the stars, "Who knows." Syaoran replied back to her. "Hey, I hear that we're going on a field trip on Friday the fourteenth this month and won't be back at school 'til Wednesday the eighteenth." I said to everyone as Ryuo, Kamui, Hikaru and Kaoru looked at me, "Seriously?!" Ryuo exclaimed as I nodded, not looking back at them.

"Sweet!" Ryuo shouted out, throwing his fist into the air. "Is anyone else coming to this field trip?" Kamui asked me, "I'm not sure, but I hear that we're going to have fun on the trip instead of doing homework there." I explained to them as they agreed, I took a deep breath and glanced up at the starry sky one more time. All of a sudden, something caught my eye - three falling stars that had different colors; one was blue, red and orange.

"Hey look at that." I said to everyone as they too looked up seeing the same thing; while watching the three colored fallen stars, the song called "Sono saki ni aru, dareka no egao no tame ni (Ahead, For someone's smiling face)" by Ayane began to play. Tomoyo took out her camcorder and recorded everything. "Are you recording all this, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked her as she nodded and never took the camera off the beautiful scene.

"Hey Tails, why do you have a Higurashi song on your Playlist?" Ryuo asked me as Hikaru and Kaoru wanted to know that as well, "I love this song, get over it." I replied back to him before taking a sip of water. "But your a Mexican," Ryuo stated as I breathed in on accident, letting the water go down the wrong tube. I coughed so hard, it sounded like my throat was sore. I glared at the three boys and sprayed them with my left-over water from my cup.

"Just because I'm part mexican, doesn't mean you can tell me what to listen to or not!! This is my Playlist, not your crappy songs that you call _'music_'!!" I shouted out to him as Hikaru and Kaoru cracked up, Ryuo flinched from my wolf-like stare and moved away from me. "_Ooh_~ That burned him to the core!" Kaoru stated out loud as Ryuo tightened his fist, "For the last time, those songs are remixed!" He shouted out to me.

"And that'll be an album-drop if you show off your, quote by quote, 'crappy remixed music'." I burned him yet again as I glared at him, he cringed and looked back up at the sky. Fai calmed me down the second I snapped when he called me a Mexican; but he is right...I am a Mexican, and I'm also part Hyrulian, thanks to both my mother and my father.

I watched the three colored shooting stars head to where the beach-area was, "Hey, it's heading toward the beach!" Tamaki told us we were silent for a few seconds, we than groaned five seconds later, the reason why we did that was because the balcony was on the opposite side to where the shooting stars are heading. And even if we headed out to the back, we wouldn't see it land in the giant ocean.

Tomoyo stopped recording and said to us all, "At least it was fun to record and watch." everyone except me agreed and headed inside to get some rest. I didn't move an inch as I still stared at the shooting stars that were now moving past the cafe', I stumbled when I gotten up and jumped up ten feet into the air; due to my high jump, I was now soaring high in the air above the cafe'.

I blinked my eyes and reached out to the three shooting stars before gravity began to act up, I was now being pulled back down to earth as I landed hard on the roof, my bones reacted to the hard landing and caused me to fall to my knees. The second that happened, I looked to the east and watched the three fallen stars land into the sea. I had a determined look on my face as I remembered seeing three things heading to the ocean, my eyes weren't deceiving me, this night wasn't a dream...it was real.

I'm sure of it!

-**Somewhere near the shores**-

The waves were now crashing onto the sandy area as they calmed down ten minutes later, due to the fact that the shooting objects crash landed into the sea. Something black was now pushed to shore as it remained unconscious, it held a giant emerald ring in one hand as it glowed for no more than a minute before fading away.

two more things were pushed to shore only further away, none of them made a single move. the round thing was only pushed a few inches from the shore, one of them had worn a red jacket. when the sea water pushed itself to the sandy shores, the one that had worn a jacket began to stir, it then groaned as it slowly opened its blue eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry to make you all wait, I was too busy working on a few things last night .''**

**which was mostly work from school, Also, I'm in an ANIMATION class but hasn't done much yet...So when the time comes, you can always go to my DA page and check...**

**While I still have time, Mokona here will begin the preview, take it away Mokona!**

**Mokona: Okay! The next day, the gang begins to get a few things before opening the nameless cafe'. But what's this, Sakura gets a phone call from Ally's UN-related twin - somethings going on in The Penguin King Park, Seifer and his gang are there. By the time they get here, a strange creature that holds a giant ring gets caught in Seifer's vicious circle. Will anyone help the creature? What happens to ally when she tries to help it? You'll have to find out in** Chapter 2: Klonoa the Cabbit.

**_PLZ Review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Do not own any characters from OHSHC, TRC, Kingdom Hearts or Klonoa Heroes**

**The OC's** **belong** **to** **me...along with a few other areas/towns in this story...**

* * *

Klonoa: The Fallen Star~

Chapter 2: Klonoa the Cabbit

I woke up the next day on my blue carpet...I groaned as I realized that I must have rolled off my bed like I always do, I slowly stood up and headed into the kitchen below. I rubbed my eyes with the butt of my palms as I stopped in front of the stairs, I opened my eyes again as I grabbed the handle part of the stairs and slowly walked down one step at a time. By the time I finally got down the stairs I walked into the kitchen, the others were already waiting for me and were eating.

"Good morning Ally-Chan!" Sakura said to me as I nodded to her, Tomoyo noticed and giggled. Eriol handed me a plate off scrambled eggs and a cup of chocolate milk. I took the plate and sat in the chair close to me and began to eat. Soon everyone began to talk as I listened:

"Hey, did you hear? Night in ol' Clamp park is coming!" Sakura said cheerfully to us all.

"_Sigh_, I can't wait for that!" Tomoyo sighed as her hands covered her cheeks.

"When?"

"Sometime on October, 20th." Haruhi stated to Ryuo, who nodded.

"Can't wait for Halloween!!" Ryuo shouted out as he high-fived Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Which reminds me, are we going to do anything during Halloween, I mean, we have school on that day as well..." Haruhiexplained as the boys who cheered for Halloween stopped moving - I'm guessing they didn't remember that Halloween is on a school day, I stopped eating for just a few minutes before eating once again.

"Why God, why on a school day?!" Ryuo shouted out as I finally spoke, "Because god wants us to be educated!".

"That too, but still...why on a school day?! can't it be on the weekends or something!!" Ryuoshoutedout once again as I shook my head and was now finished withmy breakfast. I stood up and placed the plate into the sink along with the cup.

"Also...did you guys notice that those three shooting stars crash landed into the sea?" Kamui brought up as Tomoyo lightly gasped, "I remember recording all of it, and I also caught something last night too." She said to us as she took out her camcorder, she pulled out a small memory chip and put it in the slot as it then began to play.

It showed us all sitting outside my balcony relaxing, our voices were easy to recognize except mine which sounded like a 15 year - old.

_"Are you recording all this, Tomoyo-chan?"_(-Sakura)

_"Hey Tails, why do you have a Higurashi song on your Playlist?" (_-Ryuo)

_"I love this song, get over it."_ (-Ally)

_"But your a Mexican,"_(-Ryuo)

_SPLASH!!~_

_"Just because I'm part Mexican, doesn't mean you can tell me what to listen to or not!! This is my Play-list, not your crappy songs that you call 'music'!!"_ (-Ally)

_"Ooh~ That burned him to the core!"_(-Hikaru & Kaoru)

_"For the last time, those songs are remixed!"_(-Ryuo)

_"And that'll be an album-drop if you show off your, quote by quote, 'crappy remixed music'."_ (-Ally)

_"Hey, it's heading toward the beach!"_(-Tamaki)

_..._

_"AW, man!!"_(-Everyone except Tomoyo and Kurogane)

Her clip stopped as she only showed us the first part she recorded, she took out the first clip and put up the other one and it played three seconds later. It then showed the three colored shooting stars moving over the cafe', "Hauu~ this is soo beautiful..." Tomoyo's voice spoke out as the screen then showed something jump in the air before being pulled down by gravity ten seconds later. It landed onto the roof and watched the three shooting stars head to the ocean.

"And here's the HD View of that little moment, and I got to admit, I was very surprised about this." Tomoyo stated as she pushed the blue button next to the recording button, the screen fizzled at first before showing the view of someone jumping up to the shooting stars - Tomoyo recorded me on this little scene. I shrieked as everyone turned to me, I was about to make an excuse when my phone rang - playing the song "Strawberry Avalanche by Owl City(**#1**)" at its loudest.

"Hauu ~ I love that song!!" Sakura squealed as I took out my phone and looked to see who was calling me...It was Satomi, my UN-related look - a - like twin, I pushed the talk button as I then answered her.

"Yes, Hello? .... Oh hi Satomi, What's the prob--" I was stopped when she told me what was going on from where she was.

"S-something bad is happening!"

my eyes turned from a normal look to a wolf - like stare (or in a better way, cat-like eyes), "Is your father at it again? I swear I'm going to kill him - and I don't care if I go to jail for this" I asked her, a challenge in my voice.

"No...it's not that...Its Seifer, somethings happening at Penguin Park - and Seifer's there." Satomi said to me as I immediatelyrepliedback, "We'll be right there!". we both hung up and told the others what had happened...

**.:.~*• •*~.:. .:.~*• •*~.:. .:.~*• •*~.:.**

We all headed to Penguin Park on foot as I lead the way, Tomoyo recorded all of this while following. We turned on the corner and was now in the park, I could only make out two people and a small...thing with long ears. I recognized the two people; which happened to be Seifer and Fei Wong Reed - my two rivals that I have to face almost everyday during school. Seifer would be the only one who'll chase me down the hallways to try and well, rip off my two-tails. sometimes he would just chase me just for fun, but at least I have Kurogane in almost every class; whenever he sees me run into the classroom he would just quickly run to the door and swing his good arm and BAM! Seifer would be thrown back as Kurogane closes the door in front of him.

As for Fei Wong Reed, he's the type that would try to get rid of that one person [which happens to be me...and sometimes Syaoran and Syaoron]. One time during school the whole group went to the school's swimming pool, and while I was swimming, he put a small rope around my ankles and almost drowned me! Good thing Fai was around at that time, some days Fei would team up with Seifer and chase me in the almost crowded hallways to try to rip off my tails along with letting me walk away with bruises.

Whenever I'm in trouble with him, his father, who happens to be my favorite teacher in the whole world would stop him. Clow reed, or Mr. Clow always keeps me safe in his classroom whenever Seiferor his son would try to catch me. happens to be my English teacher and my Gym Coach, and since he knows that my parents aren't here and will come back somewhere around October...he accepts me and my friends to go on school field trips or anywhere.

but anyway, back to where we left off...

"SEIFER! Leave the squirt alone! Jesus!" I shouted out as both Fei Wong and Seifer sharply looked back to see us skid to a halt a few fet away from them, Seifer pointed at the squirt and asked me in a sarcastic tone, "Does _THAT_look like a little squirt or a brat to you?!" I glanced at the squirt for a second and glared back at Seifer, I was about to say something when I looked back at the kid...it didn't look like a little kid, it looked like a black and white fluffy creature wearing human clothing. it's black and white ears went down to its hips as its yellow eyes glanced back at me, it only wore a blue short sleeved shirt with navy blue shorts - it worn yellow gloves and carried a giant ring in one hand.

"To me, it does. Now leave it alone, it didn't do anything to you, you retard who loves to pick on people." I said to him as Seifer's fist tightened up, Satomi stayed right beside the little furry kid; Satomi was 16 years old who looked exactly like me...only her hair is much lighter than mine. She always wore a headband that had fake cat ears on it, she alwayshid her real ears to confuse a few people. She loves to wear the same clothes I wear only her colors are green, black and white...You can think of Satomi as a sidekick for me.

Satomi is slightly brave, but when it comes to seifer and Fei Wong Reed...don't use the word 'scared'on her, just the word 'afraid'. Satomi and I have one same fear but the other ones are different...she doesn't want to see me get attacked in front of her and I don't want to see Satomi get hurt and I don't want to be attacked by someone for no reason at all...just like how Seifer and FeiWong Reed who chase me at school and try to get rid of me for no reason at all.

"What did you call me?!" seifer asked as red flames danced in his eyes. " You heard me, I called you a retard because you keep picking on people and attack them for no reason--" "Oh but I do have a point, you see Tails, those who bump into me will get pounded." Seifer explained exchanging his glance to the furry creature who dared to look back. "Yeah, which is stupid!" I replied back to him as he snapped and suddenly charged toward me, "Now you're gonna get it! Say your prayers Wolf!!" Seifer shouted out as he jumped out in front of me as I stood there for a second breathing in the air before swiftly moving away causing Seiferto land flat on his face with his hands wide open like as if he was going to hit a flat wall.

"I already did stupid!" I answered him as I then stepped on his back making him groan, "Lesson learned; never mess with the Kitsune wolf that's part Hyrulian part Mexican!" I sarcastically told him as I crossed my arms over my chest, I looked at the back of his head and stepped on his head purposely to make his nose bleed. That felt good stepping onto the back of his head really hard making his nose ooze out blood when ever he does anything that involves throwing himself to the ground.

Sakura gotten my attention as she pointed at Fei wongreed who also thrown himself toward me with arms wide open, I stuck my hand in my pants pocket and threw something that made a loud _Tink _noise below me - I looked down and quickly bended over letting Fei Wong fly over me and slamming his face onto the dirt-like ground. I landed hard on my legs as Seifergroaned loudly again as the blood from his nose began to show on both sides, I picked up something and turned to Fei wong who also happened to mutter out loud in pain, "Crap, I missed!".

"I just dropped my keys, Ehehe!"(**#2**) I said out loud as Ryuo spun around laughing as everyone else did the same, those two just made complete fools out of themselves; they gotten owned by a Kitsune Wolf who was a lot smarter than them. I gotten off of seifer and made my way toward Fei Wong Reed, I waved Satomi to go to the others as she agreed and took the fluffy creatures gloved hand and lead it to her friends.

I stepped onto Fei Wong's back as he too groaned in pain, "Same goes to you, and I can't wait to tell this to your father on Monday!" I teased him as I laughed, He lifted his head three inches off the ground before getting his head pushed back down making his nose bleed just like Seifer's. I gotten off of FeiWong before kicking dirt toward them both, I turned away and said out loud "You guys can't get me!" as I then walked away. Suddenly, Seifergotten the energy to quickly get up and chase me like he always does a school. I looked back seeing him advance to me as I jumped up two feet into the air and shouted out, "Meep!! Too bad I can't stay!!" I then ran for it as I managed to scoop up the furry guy and ran back to my house.

Everyone else followed me as Seifer lost the energy within a minute and fell to the hard ground below him, Ryuolooked back and shouted out, "Aha! See you two later!!" he soon looked back to us as he soon caught up with us. "Wait up! We're not as fast as you Tails!!" Ryuo shouted out as I sighed and slowed down for them to catch up.

"That made my day! Did you record all that Tomoyo?" Tamaki asked her as she nodded letting her camcorder view in on the furry creature who stared back at the camera and waved at it, "Hauu ~ it's soo cute!!" Tomoyosquealed as I then said with a small smile on my face "Guys, We're taking it home - Rena Ryuugu Style!" Syaoran had a shocked look on his face as he knew where this was going, Ryuo laughed out loud as we were now further away from Fei Wong and Seifer. I lead the way back to the cafe' as Tomoyo giggled while recording everything along the way.

**.:.~*• •*~.:. .:.~*• •*~.:. .:.~*• •*~.:.**

"Okay, we made it inside the cafe'...but what now?" Ryuo asked once again as we were all tired from running away from Seifer and Fei wong reed; something told me that I'm going to get jumped at school on Monday. The furry kid was amazed of how everything was so clean and so spaced out, he ran around the whole cafe' and skipped the door that lead to our rooms on purpose and couldn't help but stare in awe at the fifty inched plasma tv. I watched him look around and sit down on the long comfortable couch.

"Whelp, Tails is soo going to get jumped on Monday..."Kaoru pointed out as I sighed. "Who cares about that?! What we do have to care about is the little furry kid and where he came from. I've never seen anything like it." Kurogane stated to us as Fai quickly turned to him and replied, "Kuro-rin, we all never seen anything like it before. Except for the fact that Tails here has grown fox ears and two-tails, we all gotten use to seeing Ally like this ever since...". _I told you **not** to call me that, you idiot..._"I know that, but...I've never seen a furry creature that can walk like us and wear our clothing..." Kurogane pointed out as we all glanced at it.

I walked up to it as I felt a sharp pain on my right arm, I ignored it as it saw me coming and turned to me. I sat at least a foot away from it as I asked, "Are you hurt? From those two idiots back at Penguin Park?" It was quiet at first before shaking its head to me, its long ears followed him. I sighed in relief as I turned to the others who slowly followed, "Can it understand us?" Sakura asked as it agreed to her.

"So it can walk around like a human; wear clothes like us, and can understand what we're saying...that's not normal for a furry creature." Kamui stated as Sakura and Tomoyogiggled. "There's one thing that isn't normal and that's the vampire who can't feel pain whenever it comes to fights at school..." I finished as he glared at me. "Wolf" he replied sharply as I frowned.

"Vampire"

"Fox"

"Emo vampire!"

"Stick!!"

"Vampire, Tails, knock it off!" Ryuobutted in, we bothglanced at him. "Shush!!" we both told him as he rolled his amber brown eyes and looked away. "This isn't going to go anywhere..."Syaoran stated as everyone nodded their heads. It then began once again.

"Tooth-pick!"

"Lazy"

"Blue freak!"

"Loser to Fuma!!"

Kamui fell silent as he lowered his head, letting his bangs cover his eyes. He hated that one moment on that one day; Seishiro brought Kamui's rival Fuma in Gym class and he wanted to race him. The winner will stick by the coach and the loser will have to obey the winner's one statement, the race begun and kamui ran at full speed...that was until Fuma was right behind him and had a little bit of energy to win the small match.

Kamui's fist tightened as he remained silent the whole time. "I guess that stopped the small argument." Eriol began as Kamui calmed down and looked up at me, my fox ears lowered as he began to walk up to me. I breathed in and held it in as I closed my eyes tightly and just sat there as he advanced, it was all quiet until I felt his hand on my head. I peeked to see him pet me like as if I was a dog, I opened my other eye and watched him stare back at me; not only that his hand was really cold, but he was slowly messing up the top part of my hair that took forever for me to fix.

"You got me there Tails, just don't bring that up will you?" He told me as I pulled a face as my face was slightly flushed. Ryuo, Kaoru and Hikaru laughed as I glared at them.

"Thanks for helping me." someone said to us as we all looked back at the furry little kid who had a small smile on his furry face, I quickly faced it as my hair was now slightly messed up from Kamui.

"You...you can talk?" I asked it as it nodded. "Yes." my eyes blinked automaticly for a second as I looked back at my friends, "congratulations everyone, we just met a cute furry creature that can speak..._You gonna get taken home _" I said at last as Kamui frowned, "Tails, don't go all Higurashi on us...Halloween is coming and you can wait 'til that day..." Kamui explained as I turned to him, giving him the puppy eyes that I copied from Tamaki, "But I don't want to wait," I then grabbed the little furry guy and pulled him close, "Hauauu ~, I want to take it home." I finished as it chuckled lightly.

Tamaki quickly came up to the couch where I was, having a look of disbelief on his face. "No Tails, bad Tails! Don't turn into Rena Ryuugu in both the manga and the anime!! Its going to get the best of you!!" Tamaki shouted to me as I turned my head to face him, I glared at him as I said out loud "**I'm going to take it home, no excuses!!**" Tamaki shrieked and backed away from me.

I looked back at the furry guy and asked it nicely, "What's your name?". "Klonoa." He replied back to me. "Her moods change really quickly when it comes to cute or fuzzy things..." Eriol stated out loud to Tamaki who has seen me like that before, as a matter of fact, everyone except Klonoa saw me like that.

"But she can't take Klonoa home because..." Tamaki stopped as he looked back at me, I smiled at Klonoa who was talking to me as I listened. Tamaki facial expression changed from a normal look to a small sad look...

"You're from another world?" I said to him as he nodded. "I'm called 'The Dream Traveler' in my world...but when I arrived here, I wanted to know where I was and I bumped into those two guys." I let go of Klonoa as he went back to where he sat, my fist tightened as I thought about those two. _Those two idiots, I'll show them not to mess with Klonoa..._I then calmed down and asked him, "Did anyone else come here with you?" Klonoa shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not sure..." He told me as I had a worried look on my face, it then changed. "Stay with us, if anyone else from your world came here, then...then they'll stay here in this cafe'." Ryuo stiffened the second I finished. "Aw, no Tails! We can't-" I looked at him with an angry look on my face, my eyes turned to cat-like eyes, Ryuo flinched. "Its not like Klonoa has a choice, Seifer and Fei Wong turned him down when he was just going to ask them where he was...If we leave Klonoa out there then he'll never get back home." I told him as my expression never changed.

Ryuo breathed in and looked away, I stared back at him with my cold eyes. "We can help him, but we don't know if there will be anyone else here from his world..." Tomoyo replied back as I stared only at Ryuo, Syaoran then stood in front of Ryuo with a determined look and told me in a clear voice, "We can all help him find anyone else here in Oto, however, if the Police notice that we're keeping creatures like Klonoa in our cafe'...they'll get onto us. After all, we can't you get taken to jail to meet...**HIM**..." my expression then changed to a worried look that Sakura has almost everyday, I lowered my head as Syaoran continued.

"We don't want that to happen, so we have to keep this to ourselves...if anyone else notices, who knows what'll happen next." I remained quiet as so did Syaoran, I then sighed and looked up to Syaoran and agreed. "Alright, we need to find Klonoa's buddies fast before school starts...so we only have today and tomorrow to find Klonoa's friends! Let's get busy!" I said to him as he agreed and turned to the others who understood everything.

Klonoa and I both got off the couch when we all overheard a howl in the distance, "Hey Tails, someones calling you from outside!" Ryuo teased as I rolled my eyes and headed toward the window; it was open the whole time as a few sakura pedals came in, another howl filled the air as I turned to Klonoa. "Whoever is howling is your friend right?" Klonoa was quiet for a second until he finally spoke, "That's Guntz...".

I lightly scratched my left cheek with my left index finger, "Guntz? strange name but that's not important." I stated as the howl went away, Haruhi and Chii looked down at Klonoa. "can you do anything like that? I mean...you look like a cat mixed with a rabbit..."Satomi asked him as he had a confused look in his face; he looked so cute with that look my heart felt all toasty inside. Klonoa shooked his head and walked up to the window, looked like he was going to something else other than trying to howl back to his buddy.

"GUNTZ!!" Klonoa shouted out loud as his arms were up and moving about, I stiffened for a second before quickly pulling him away from the window, People began to stare at us as Ryuo and Satomi were only seen. Satomi quickly knew what to do, "ah, NO DON'T DIE GUNTZ!!!" she ran across the window as Ryuo appeared from the side pointing at Satomi, "NO CLARICE, HE'S GONNA SURVIVE THE CIRCUMSTANCES! GIVE HIM A PASSAGE WAY TO BREATHE BEFORE HE'LL HAVE A PLAGUE!!" He shouted as he ran across the window as people went back to there own business.

I stood away from the window holding Klonoa and covering his mouth, he looked up at me the same time I looked down at him. I removed my hand away from his mouth and said to him in a calm tone, "Okay, although your cute and fuzzy, you can't be seen by other people or the police. one look and they'll freak out like as if you collapsed in front of them while playing dead.".

"Huh?"

"Forget what I said, but anyway; that also means that you can't shout out to your buddies or do anything that involves showing your fur...okay?" I re-explained again as Klonoa understood. I looked over to Satomi and Ryuo; everyone else was now away from the window as I told them, "Nice acting, good drama...unless if you guys didn't act like idiots.".

"Hey, we're all in drama class you know! so that goes to you too!!" Satomi replied as I chuckled, "Not really, since Ashura-o gave me the sarcastic and the emotional moments I'm good as long as I don't act like you guys just did..."Satomi and Ryuo pulled a face as it all was stopped when we overheard Klonoa's friend howl once again, we all looked toward the lone window as the sun hid behind the clouds...

.:.~*• •*~.:. .:.~*• •*~.:. .:.~*• •*~.:.

Somewhere inside a jail cell, sat a lone figure that was in the shadows. He sat down on the cold hard ground, a metal chain was on his left wrist and on his right ankle as he stared at a picture he held onto before he was taken here; the picture shown a little girl around the age of seven, she had short brown hair and worn a small green dress.

he placed his index finger on the picture and moved it around as the chains reacted to his movements, a small light shined on his small glasses as his dark blue eyes were only seen in the dark corner he sat in...

"Someday..."He spoke softly so that no one would hear him, "Someday...".

----

-**Somewhere further away**-

"So...who are we lookin' for?" someone asked as a small figure hid in the shadows as another much rounder stood in front of a large screen, "A girl." replied the figure who stood in front of the screen typing something on the keyboard, "Of course a girl, but what does she look like?" Another asked who was much taller than the other two, the tall figure worn a rather long sleeved jacket that went above the figures ankles. "The priestess girl we caught _once_?" the tall figure asked, "Nope...someone else." The rounded figure replied as it never looked back.

"Splendid, another girl is chosen!" the small figure said with glee. "But she's in another world, farther away from this one." the round figure finished as the tall figure grinned. "Heh, figures...but how do we get to that world?" it asked as the round figure finally turned around, the figure worn a black and green hat as its left crimson red eye was shown in the dark. "I have many ways to get there, so this won't won't take long gentlemen." he replied back to them as he turned back to the screen that had a loading screen that only had 30 percent of the data...

End of chapter 1

* * *

#1 -"Strawberry Avalanche by Owl City" ~ You got to listen to that song, its so cute and yet addicting just like Klonoa!

#2 -"I just dropped my keys, Ehehe!" ~ gotta love the movie "Ratatouille"^^

---

Finally, I gotten this chapter done...sorry that it took so long. I had a lot of things to finish other than my stories.

Also, I might take a little longer on my other stories since High School is now getting onto me...So yes, just a standard meeting along with a small twist up ahead. I'm pretty sure you know who the three figures at the end are along with the one who's in a jail cell.

The next chapter will be posted up very soon, in the mean time please give me some reviews!

Next chapter preview~ **As soon as the sun comes up, we begin to open up the cafe'. However, we still have to find Klonoa's friend who suddenly appears on the news as soon as the cafe' opened up - OHNOES! As soon as we look for him, so is the police from the Oto Service, How are we going to get him now? Tomoyo, who are you calling? Eh?! Why are your female guards here?! you'll just have to find out in** _chapter 2: The innocence of lying_

Don't miss it!

Please review~


End file.
